Console Wars
The Console Wars was a sustained state of conflict between the four CPUs of Gamindustri that lasted for thousands of years. It is one of the main driving plot lines in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Pre-Console Wars Long ago, before Gamindustri was ruled by four seperate CPUs, the world was ruled by one benevolent goddess, Arfoire. With Histoire on her side, Gamindustri was peaceful and prospered. It was then that Arfoire's powers had corrupted her, and the humans couldn't stand her rule any longer. A team of four heroes, each possessing powerful weapons, created an access to Celestia and defeated her. Realizing her corruption after her defeat, Arfoire gave up her powers to Histoire and requested to split her powers into four different goddesses so that the events that followed her corruption will never happen again. Histoire complied with her wish, using Arfoire's powers to create four different CPUs. The records of Gamindustri were rewritten by Arfoire to erase any existence of her rule, and the new CPUs were "born." Thus, Gamindustri was split into four different nations, each ruled by the newly created CPUs. Events Start of the Console Wars After the split of Gamindustri, Arfoire's corrupt nature came back and overcame her. She decided she wanted all of Gamindustri for herself. To reclaim what she previously ruled, she used her manipulative skills to set the events leading to the Console Wars. The spark to the initial conflict that started the conflict was when Arfoire manipulated the four CPUs into battling each other for the title of the True Goddess, the one who would "unify both the human world and Celestia." With tensions already existing between the CPUs due to their constant changing of things on Gamindustri as they see fit, Arfoire's "consultation" worsened the tensions. Thus, the Console Wars started. The conflict would then last for thousands of years. Neptune's fall Blind from the truth and Arfoire's true intentions, the CPUs inexhaustibly battled for thousands of years. Seeking change, they finally came to the conclusion that simply exchanging blows wasn't enough to bring about the end of the Console Wars. CPU Green Heart suggested that they should eliminate or exile one of them to bring closer the end of the Console Wars. Seeing CPU Purple Heart as the greatest threat, the rest of the Hearts exiled her from Celestia, bringing in a change of course in the almost endless conflict. Overlord Momus and the monster infestation Setting the motions of her plans, Arfoire created an influence in the form of a being known as Overlord Momus, a malevolent being capable of outmatching the CPUs. Dubbing herself as Overlord Momus's messenger, she spread the influence and instilled fear that monsters must be spread and left alone. Otherwise, she, as the overlord's messenger, will come and kill whoever is killing the monsters. The people's faith in Overlord Momus indirectly gave Arfoire power, similar to the concept of shares. Aside from instilling fear, she distributed discs capable of summoning monsters to believers. Instructing them to spread the monsters, a monster infestation was widespread around Gamindustri. This caused tensions between the CPUs to come to a low. The focus of the CPUs was shifted into eradicating the monsters from their respective nations. Discovering the truth After Neptune recovered her memories with Histoire's help, she remembered all about the conflict between her and the other Hearts. Looking deeper back into her thoughts, she finally saw through Arfoire's intentions. She then went to the other nations and tried to recruit the other CPUs on her side to defeat Arfoire. Outcome Continuity Under the Normal Ending or Bad Ending, the Console Wars doesn't technically end. There was a ceasefire if 1 or 2 of the other CPUs were recruited to stop Arfoire, but no armistice took place afterwards. End of the Console Wars If the requirements for the True Ending are fulfilled after Arfoire is defeated, the following events lead up to the end of the Console Wars. Arfoire was defeated once and for all. After returning from Celestia, the party decided to celebrate at Planeptune's Basilicom. Later on, the CPUs decided to get rid of all the monsters by using their combined powers to override Histoire's tome's records of all existing monsters in Gamindustri. After all the monsters were deleted from existence, all the CPUs agreed and declared their resignation as CPUs and give their powers back to Histoire. They asked Histoire to give the powers to their successor. With their powers gone, the former CPUs lived as humans for the rest of their lives. Thus, the Console Wars came to an end. Trivia *A console war is an intense competition for market share between video game manufacturers. Category:Neptunia (original)